Handout
by Junkie June
Summary: Alice is in trouble and Jasper has his hand out. Will she accept his hand and help or will her pride sentence her to death and keep her from love? SOME DARK THEMES. Rated M for drug use, violence, language and sexual themes. AU/AH OOC/Cannon Pairings.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyers does.

This story deals with _a lot_ of violence, some sexual abuse and some drug use. It is not a very happy story.

* * *

A POV

I didn't deserved Edward Cullen. He was the greatest brother I could ever ask for, even if he wasn't my biological brother, he was still better to me than I actually deserved. I sat in his living room, unpacking my boxes, while he was fixing us lunch. I owed him everything for what he's doing for me. I dropped back on the couch, exhausted from all the unpacking and lit a smoke.

"Al can you crack a window, it fucking stinks like cigarette." He shouted playfully from the kitchen. Even though his tone was playful, I know he was serious but he'd never deny me what I want. I know I'm probably taking advantage of his generosity but he wouldn't have it any other way. Ed plopped down on the couch, handing me my sandwich a few minutes later.

"Thanks again for letting me stay." I mumbled as I ate the sandwich in a hurry. I always forget how hungry I am, having haven't the money to eat lately, I've become good at going without. He shook off my gratitude once more and told me to stop thanking him.

I started moving the boxes to my new room while Ed washed our dishes. After I'd taken a nice long shower and changed from my packing clothes, I went back to the living room and downed back onto the couch. After weeks of couch surfing, it felt nice to actually have a home again. I was pulled from my bliss however, by a second, unknown male voice coming from the kitchen. On instinct, I panicked. I kept telling myself Ed would never let anyone find me. He would tell them he hasn't seen me, he doesn't know where I am or he doesn't know me, but he wouldn't let them in the house. I tried to calm myself as Edward came into the living room, laughing and joking around with a tall, blonde man.

"Al, this is my good friend Jasper." Edward pointed to the blonde man before turning to face him, "Jas, this is my lil sis, Alice." Jasper nodded, acknowledging my presence, before he gave closer to me and stuck out his hand. I took it nervously and gave him a small smile.

"How do you do?" He asked, his voice was thick with a very noticeable southern accent. I nodded slightly and pulled away. I don't like strangers, even if Edward trusted him, that didn't mean I had too. Edward muttered something about drinks and left the room. Jasper took a sit across the room, his eyes still lingering on me. I quickly glanced in his direction and caught his eyes undressing me, before he looked away and a blush tinted his cheeks. He quickly wiped away the blushing and replaced it with a suggestive smirk. I watched him as he looked around the room for something safe to fix his eyes on. Jasper was very well dressed, and his clothes told me he was well off. He'd never had to struggle with money, spend nights on the streets or relay on his friends for food and shelter. Suddenly, a slight hint of envy overtook me. Jasper stayed and played video games with Edward as day turned to night.

"Hey I'll be back in a bit, we're out of beer." Edward called from the kitchen and I heard the fridge door shut, followed by the distinct sound of the front door closing. Then it was quiet, too quiet, more like awkward. Jasper didn't say anything, even though he looked like he wanted too. I wasn't going to break the tension. I liked the tension, it was safe.

"You have very beautiful eyes Alice." Jasper mused, breaking the safeness of the tension I'd created.

"Uh huh." I muttered, trying to ignore him and rebuild the awkward silence.

He cocked an ear brow and smirked at me. "I get it, can't take a compliment?"

I realized he was trying to provoke me, but I ignored my realization and let him. "You're trying to hit on me, Jasper." I rolled my eyes as I spoke in a bored tone. It was a cocky assumption, and I wasn't sure if he really was trying to flirt with me but I took a guess.

"Obviously." He mused with an arrogant smirk. "You don't like it?" The arrogances in his voice was annoying, I knew his type from a mile away. He thought he owned everything and everyone.

"Whatever Jasper." I countered, hoping he would drop it so I could ignore him. Of course he wouldn't, he chuckled a little and bit his lip.

"Give me a little credit Alice. I could have just as easily commented on some of your other, very attractive, body parts." He chimed while staring at my chest before bring his eyes back to mine.

"You're a fucking pig." I sneered, causing him to laugh.

"No a pig would have said it, you pushed me to say it." He mused, obviously not taking anything I said seriously. I hope Edward gets here soon, or I'm going to end up slapping that arrogant smirk right off Jasper's lips.

"Fuck off." I huffed, knowing that would only provoke him further.

"Have dinner with me, and I will." He challenged, his arrogant smirk still in place but his eyes begged me not to reject him.

"No." I spat, irritated that he'd even asked. He winced a little and recomposed his game face, trying to hide the stab at his ego.

"Give me three good reason why not, then I'll stop asking." He countered with a triumphant grin.

"How about, no, no and no." I mocked but he shook his head, refusing my three reasons.

"Not good enough. I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow." The shameless arrogance in his tone was really getting me, why can't he just take no for an answer?

"Yeah, right." I spat sarcastically, and he gave me a 'try me' look to show he wasn't kidding around. That one look, caused something to stir, and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable around him. I almost let him have the upper hand, but I quickly suppressed my discomfort and regained control.

"Don't think I wont." He mused. I knew he wasn't kidding, but I wasn't going to let him win. There was no way I'd ever go out with someone this cocky.

"Take a hint." I hissed and flicked on the TV, trying extra hard to ignore him but I began finding it harder and harder not to look at him. He is kind of hot…no. fuck that.

"Everyone has their price Alice. Name it." He said in a dead serious tone, and totally giving me the upper hand without a fight.

"I need a 1000 dollars." I chimed, mimicking his 'try me' look. What I didn't expect was his triumphant smirk.

"I'll give you 10 dollars for every question of mine you answer on our date." He challenged, seemingly not bothered by paying me to go out with him.

"Make it 50." I cocked an eyebrow and he laughed. I would never have agree to date anyone for money, if it wasn't for the rock, hanging over my head, threatening to shatter my world into thousands of pieces, that would never fit back together.

"25 and you have a deal, Darlin'." He drawled, his accent coming in thicker when he said 'darling.'

"Fine." I muttered as the front door slammed closed. I didn't tell Edward about our arrangement, and I didn't expect Jasper too either. If though it was a fake date, I still found myself nervous as the minutes ticked past. I knew their was no point to getting dressed up, it wasn't a real date, but I did anyways.

Jasper was on time, I was running late.

"…so, I get to ask her 40 questions, then she gets her thousand dollars." I heard Jasper's voice as I walked into the kitchen. The amused expression on Edward's face horrified me. Crap. Jasper did not just tell Edward?

"40 questions in one date…Hell, if I were you Jasper, I drag them out over two." Edward winked at Jasper and he smirked agreeing with Edward's idea.

"Traitor." I muttered at Edward and I slid my shoes on.

Jasper and I walked to a little restaurant down the street and found a quiet booth in the back.

"So…how do you know Cullen?" He started his inquisition, and smiled sheepishly.

"He and Emmett are my big brothers, for all intensive purposes." I chimed kindly. I wanted to ask him how he knew them, but I didn't feel I had the right.

He nodded, and asked his next question, "How old are you?"

"Next question." I mumbled, and pulled a pen from my purse, making a small tally on the palm of my hand.

"But you haven't answer my first." He whined playfully. Obviously picking up on the fact that I didn't want to.

"If I don't want to tell you, do you really want the answer?" I muttered, hoping he would drop it. I knew my age would be a deal breaker. Wait…isn't that what I want?

"Legal?" He muttered and raised an eyebrow.

"Technically." I shot back and his face grew sober before he nodded. I added another line to my hand.

"Legal as in you could buy a pack of cigarettes?" He muttered, trying to work out my age in his head.

"You're really going to waste questions trying to guess my age?" I mused and he nodded with an ignorant smile. "Fine. No I can't buy my own cigarettes." I stated and added another line to my palm.

"Almost though?" He chewed his lip nervously, I could tell if I answered no, then the date would be over but I answered honestly.

"Soon." He nodded and smiled in relief as I inked my hand once more. "You?" I mumbled, before I could realize it slipped out. "Whoops, never mind." I smiled weakly and tried to excuse myself. I wasn't the one paying for the answers.

His lips curled into a smile, which eventually became a grin, "I'm 22 and you're questions are free." He winked, but I felt like he was taking a stab at me. I reminded myself, I needed the money and forced a smile.

"So, you in school?" he mused, mocking my age.

"No." I muttered, slightly embarrassed by the fact that I was a high school drop out.

"Do you mind if I asked why?" His eyes told me he was sympathetic to my embarrassment, but I didn't want his pity, so I forced a smirk and marked two more lines on my hand, totally 6 questions he'd asked.

"I was kicked out at the beginning of my last year." I tried to sound casual, but my voice betrayed the fact that I was still hurting from it. It was still a fresh wound, since it had only been a few months I was out of school.

"What happened?" I knew it wasn't fair if I counted this question because I hadn't given a full answer to his first one but I didn't care. I marked it as 7 anyways.

Before I could answer him though, the waiter came and took our orders. Giving me a brief moment to collect my thoughts and compose an answer.

"I was expelled for drug use." I sighed and rolled my eyes at the trivial school system. Jasper just nodded and gave me another sympathetic look.

I could tell in his eyes, he didn't want to hurt me with his questions, but he didn't want to hold them back either, so I steadied myself for another blow. "Why don't you live at home?"

Nothing in the world could prepare me for that one. It was too personal, and no amount of money would stop my heart from aching. "Next question Jasper?" I tried to stay firm, but my voice came out as a plea, instead of a statement.

"Sorry." he mumbled with a saddened, forced smile. I tried to force a smile of encouragement, but it was weak and barely encouraging because my eyes started to water like the traitors they are.

"What's your favorite color?" He chirped, trying to change the subject, obviously with the first thing that came to mind.

"Jade." I answered, before even thinking. Wait, I thought it was pink? Were the hell did Jade come from?

"That's interesting." he mused, furrowing his brow as a sign I should explain. I marked it as 8 and gave him a shy smile.

"It's an interesting color." I replied, coming up with an explanation as quick as possible.

"Fair enough. So are you repulsed by our date yet?" He smirked as the waiter set our plates in front of us. I shook my head, and marked 9 before digging into my plate. Two days ago, I was starving and today, I'm eating steak, I couldn't ask for a better date at this point. I demolished my plate quickly and Jasper cocked a brow at me.

"Should I ask?" He mused, and gave me a sly smirk.

"I wouldn't, it'll cost you." I teased but his features fell and he forced a weak smile. Shit. I didn't realize that would hurt him. I forced myself to giggle and grin widely, hoping to play it off.

"I'll ask anyways." He mumbled, his voice held a little venom, and I knew it was his pay back for what I'd said.

I sighed, I deserved this. "I was on the streets until I finally gave up and let Cullen take me in."

Jasper's eyes bugged out a little and his face flickered with remorse. He felt bad for asking, but I knew he'd find out sooner or later. When the bill came, Jasper paid it and helped me with my coat. I tried not to let him see my shocked expression when he held open the door for me. That wasn't something I was used to.

We walked down to the river and sat on one of the benches.

"So do you have any other siblings beside Eddie and Emmett?" I shook my head and added another mark to my palm.

"You know I'm keeping track, don't worry." He mused, with a hint of disappointment to his tone, as he motioned to my hand.

"Sorry." I whispered sheepishly, I didn't mean to insult him, but I could see how he'd get the wrong idea.

"It's okay, I still have 7 more for tonight." He chirped with a forced grin, I gave him an odd look and he peeked at my hand, to reassure himself. I hide my palm and shot him a winning smirk.

"Actually, you have 9 Jasper." I countered, still holding my smug expression. He furrowed his brows as I signal for me to explain, "I don't count the ones I didn't answer."

Suddenly, he made a quick grab for my hand, turning it up palm up and counting as I tried to pull away. "I guess you're right." He mused, before kissing my hand and releasing it.

"That's why I'm keeping count, otherwise you'd try to get rid of me, two questions too soon." I chuckled but then realized what I'd said. I tried to shake it off, it was way to soon to be saying I was having fun with him. Besides, I'm not supposed to be having fun, that's not fair to him, he's paying me to be here, I'm not here to enjoy myself. I had to continue reminding myself of that, but the lie was being increasingly hard to swallow.

"Do you smoke?" He questioned in a way that imitated mocking, as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I nodded and he took the pen from me and marked my hand. After he'd given back the pen, he turned his pack towards me, offering me to take one. As soon as my hand moved though, he snapped the pack closed.

"Sorry forgot, you're too young." He teased with a wicked smirk.

"Oh come on Jazzy. That's not fair." I whined and tried to reach across him for the cigarettes.

"Jazzy? Okay, I'll accept that.-" He smirked at me, and I hadn't even realized I'd called him that until he'd mentioned it. Whoops. "-And you wouldn't tell me you're age, so how do I know you're even old enough to know what smoking does to your health?" He mused, and pouted a little.

"Is that a question Jazzy?" I purred slightly as I said his name. I don't know why, but I really liked calling him that.

When he nodded, I let out a long sigh, "Fine 17 and three quarters." I chirped with a child's innocence. Something I defiantly had to fake. He smiled in triumph and handed me the cigarettes.

"Now you only have 7 left." I mocked his mathematic abilities and lit the smoke.

"How about 6 and you let me give you a nickname?" He smirked wickedly. I should have known better, but I agreed and marked it off as 14.

"So what will it be?" I mused and prepared myself for anything.

"Ally cat.-" He gave me a sly glance before continuing, "-But kitten for short."

"Fitting." I muttered as he mocked my current living situation. He grabbed my hand and took the pen, marking off another line.

"Fine, that was the equivalent of two since I'm kind of a jerk for saying it." He gave me a smile of adornment, but I quickly needed to chance the subject. I couldn't handle his loving expression.

"Fine, if you want to get rid of me all that much faster Jazzy." I mocked and he faked a shocked expression.

"So you admit, you're having fun then?" He teased back, as I pretended to be offended.

"I never said anything of the sort." But he just smiled at me with his selective hearing.

"Fine. Are you having fun, kitten?" He annunciated, and I checked off another question before nodding.

I took a final drag from my cigarette and tossed it into the river, I snuck a glance at Jasper, who looked like he had something more to ask.

He finally took a shaky breath and gave me a sheepish smile, "Can I put my arm around you?"

I let a small giggle slip and moved closer to him, signaling him it was okay. He took the pen from my hand again and I offered up my palm as he checked it off. This time though he didn't give me back the pen, instead he put it in his pocket and smiled.

"I guess I'm not as big of an asshole as you thought, huh?" he mused and pulled out the pen, I shook my head and he went for my hand.

"That one's free." I whispered and refused my hand.

"No it's not. That one's worth every penny." He mumbled softly as he drew a line on his own hand and gave me back the pen. I felt a stab of guilt as I took the pen from him. I wasn't supposed to be having fun, and I sure as hell wasn't supposed to be looking forward to another date. Secretly though, I couldn't wait.

"Can I walk you home?" He whispered, obviously trying to waste another question. I nodded and didn't bother to check it off, he only had one more tonight. I think I could remember that. When we got to the door, I gave him a grateful smile and thanked him.

"Alice, wait. I have one more question." He called from the sidewalk. I quickly turned around and walked back to him. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered softly in my ear. My breathing hitched, and all I could do was nod. Having him so close to me sent my stomach into butterflies and my heart pounded almost out of my chest. His lips were inches from mine and I could feel his breath as he moved closer. I watched his soft lips, and my heart beat erratically as I waited for him to kiss me. Then suddenly, his lips landed gently on my cheek before he pulled away and purred seductively into my ear, "Good night Kitten."

I almost fell flat on my face as he turned to walk away. I went into the house, dizzied by what had just happened. My lips still aching for his.

"How was it?" Edward mused as I sat down at the table with him. I watched aimlessly as he rolled a joint and licked it like an envelope, sealing it closed.

"He's alright." I tried to hide the overwhelming need to see him again, and pretend to be annoyed with the date. Edward didn't buy it.

"Uh huh. And that's why you have that stupid grin on your face?" He countered, busting me in my lie.

"Shut up Cullen." I muttered and kicked back my chair.

I laid in my bed that night, waiting for sleep to hit. I just wanted to wake up tomorrow already, I didn't want to wait anymore. When the sun finally came through my curtains, I realized I hadn't slept a wink. So I did the only think I knew how to do. I got stoned. I'd been trying to rationalize, I knew I couldn't go back to James, at least not until I had his money, and thanks to Jasper, at least I'd have some money to give James. Then he'd let me front more, hopefully. After a few whiffs of the powdery white stuff, I got up and started picking out my clothes. Edward was already up, when I left my room and eating breakfast. He told me when he finished work and that Jasper should be by shortly. I wasn't sure what to do with myself while Edward was gone so I decided to make myself extra beautiful for my date with Jazzy. Once I'd shower, blow dried and styled my hair, I started on my make up and painted my nails. By the time he got there, whether or not he thought I looked good didn't matter. All that pampering only boosted my ego that much more. The door opened and I jumped into Jasper arms, giving him a huge hug.

"Oh, uh.- Hey Kitten, ready to go?" He chimed, surprised, but a good surprised. I realized I had to reign myself in a little. Jasper didn't know what he was in for today.

We walked to a little park on the other side of the small town and found a shady place under a large tree.

"You look beautiful, Kitten." Jasper muttered as he sat so close to me, I swore he could hear my heart pounding.

"Thanks." I whispered sheepishly. I didn't like him complementing me, while he was paying me to here, it just made me feel that much more guilty.

"Did you sleep alright last night?" He asked kindly as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and a pencil.

"Funny you should ask. I didn't." I mused as he took his eyes off the paper and focused on me. His expression told me to explain so he wouldn't have to waste a question asking. "It's all your fault." I teased and he threw his arm around me, pulling me closer, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep so well either. I spent most of the night trying to pick out questions, but when I got up this morning, I'd forgotten them all." He chuckled, his cheeks turned slightly red as he rambled.

I gave him a reassuring smile and waiting for him to start.

"Can I spend the day with you, even when I run out of questions?" He smiled, but I saw the same pleading look in his eyes, I'd seen when he asked me out.

I pursed my lips, "I don't know if that's a good idea Jazzy." What I wanted to say was hell yes, but I wanted to keep this as distant as possible, I shouldn't be having fun and I shouldn't encourage him, even if I desperately want to.

"I thought I'd ask. It doesn't matter though. I'm coming back to Eddie's anyways." He winked at me, with a smug smirk.

I laughed and shook my head, playfully cursing him under my breath. "Fine then. If you insist." I mocked as he grinned triumphantly.

After a few moments of silence, Jasper took a short breath, "So what's your poison?"

I shook my head, and furrowed my brows, asking him to explain. "You said you were kicked out of school for drugs? So what's your poison?" He repeated, with a tone that mocked me.

"Oh, uh. It was cocaine." I lied. It still is cocaine, but he really didn't need to know that. Feeling kind of blind sited by his question I pulled a pen from my purse and started my hand tally again. That was 3.

"Was?" He mused, and I checked off 4, scratching my hand a little with the force.

"Yes." I lied through clenched teeth. He rolled his eyes, and I knew my expression gave away my secrets.

"I got to ask, since you're living with Eddie and all, do you smoke dope?" He muttered, but gave me a look that he already knew the answer.

"Nope." I chirped, popping the 'p' and checking off 5.

"Seriously?" he cocked an eyebrow, obviously not expecting that answer.

I couldn't help but laugh at him a little, "Was that a question Jazzy?" I mused as he shook his head violently from side to side. "Nope." he mimicked my tone and grin devilishly.

"Um, can I ask you some personal questions?" He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I nodded and marked my hand. "Is that what you've been doing?" I teased and he gave me a smug look.

"Alright, missy. Here's the first one, are you ticklish?" He mused, obviously provoked by my attitude.

"Oh hell no. I'm not answering that one." I shouted playfully, provoking him that much more.

"Fine. I'll find out for myself." He smirked, before his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his lap and holding me there firmly.

"Okay, okay. I surrender. Yes, I am." I chimed, trying to wiggle away from him.

He cocked an eyebrow, and I knew he wasn't satisfied with my answer. "I think you're lying." he purred into my ear as his fingers, traced gently along the fabric of my shirt.

"You wouldn't dare." I whispered in horror, offering him a challenge he immediately accepted. I swarmed and tried to wiggle free as he furiously tickled my waist.

"Jazzy…stop it." I screamed through my uncontrollable laughing. The more I wiggled though, the tighter he held me. I knew I wasn't getting free until he decided to stop, but I continued fighting against him. The more I moved in his lap though, the more apparent his hard on was becoming. He stopped suddenly and without warning, his arms dropped to his sides, offering me my escape. I didn't take it though, instead I shot him a knowing smirk and his arms snaked, protectively around my waist once more.

"I guess you were telling the truth." He whispered into my hair and placed a soft kiss on my neck. That took me off guard though, my body stiffened as a reflex, before my mind could control it. He took it as a hint, and pulled back slightly.

I wanted to say something witty about his hard on, but I decided against it, and wiggled slightly instead. I watched his eyes light up as I did, before he was able to recompose his game face.

"Alice…" he warned, but I faked innocence and waited for a question, still wiggling every so often. "Uh,-um, can you not…?" he mumbled as his cheeks started to burn a little redder than usual.

"Was that another question?" I purred seductively into his ear, bouncing a little as I moved. He moaned and bit down on his lip, trying to control his breathing. When he nodded, I grabbed the pen and added 3 more lines to my hand.

"What was your question Jazzy?" I chirped and watched him as he tried to search for what he'd said. "You were asking me to not do something? What was it?" I pressed and pretended not to have any idea, even though I knew full well, what I was doing to him.

When I wiggled again though, he finally remembered, "That." He chimed confidently, with a triumphant smirk. For some reason, his smirk told me it was a contest, and I wasn't giving up that easily.

"What? This?" I chirped and grinded into his lap. His grip instinctively tightened around me, pulling me into his chest.

"Yes. That." He growled playfully causing my breathing to hitch and my body to tingle with anticipation.

"I could have swore you liked it though?" I countered and swung my leg over his lap, straddling him. He didn't answer, instead he pulled me even closer, pressing my chest to his.

"You know, you're right. But it wouldn't be gentlemanly of me to ask you to continue." He mumbled with a coy smile, as he figured out what he was doing to me, and suddenly gained the upper hand.

"Alright, then I'll be a lady and wait until you ask me to continue." I tried to hold in the snickers, but they played across my features. I could tell he wanted to, but he also wanted to make me suffer as well.

"Okay, I have a question for you then?" I bit my lip as I watched his face, waiting for him to ask me. "Can you ask me questions? I want to know what you want to know." His lips curled devilishly as he saw the anticipation fall from my face.

"Okay." I thought for a moment, before coming up with a plan to get the upper hand. "The day we met.-" I paused and waited for him to nod. "-You said you would have commented on my other, very attractive features…what would those comments have been?" I pulled back slightly, and watched his features twist, his eyes darken with desire.

"That's not fair, Kitten." He moaned, as he thought about his answers.

"I never said I'd play fair." I licked my lips, and watched as he was nearly send over the edge.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" he stared desperately past me as he spoke. "I don't think I can be alone with you." My features fell and I nodded, climbing off his lap.

"Where do you want to go?" I muttered, slightly pouting because I didn't get my way.

"Maybe get some lunch…somewhere with a lot of people…?" He rambled as it became growingly apparent, he didn't want to be alone with me. I tried to hide my feeling of rejection as I agreed and marked off question 11, spitefully.

"I'm not that hungry." I muttered firmly as we walked to the restaurant. "Maybe we should just call it a day."

Jasper's features fell and he eventually nodded, reluctantly. "Kay, I'll take you back to Eddie's."

We walked in silence, until we got there and realized Ed was going to be at work for a few more hours. I kicked off my shoes before turning to face him, "Sorry you have to be alone with me. I'll stay out of your way." I sneered at him and turned away. Before I could walk away though, his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back into him.

He bent over me, whispering in my ear, "Where the hell are you going? I still have nine questions left." His lips were almost pressed against my ear, his warm breath sent a tickling trill through my body.

"Eight actually and you know what? I don't need this shit. I'll answer you damn questions, then I'll fuck off okay." I spat as I tried to pull away from him.

"I didn't ask you to do that, now did I?" He growled into my ear as he tightened his grip.

"Seven, keep going." I snarled and continued to struggle, even though I knew it was pointless.

He sighed, but didn't release his grip, "What do you want from me Alice?" I could hear the defeat in his voice, but I wasn't going to surrender yet.

"I want you to stop sending me mixed signals Jasper and you have six questions left." I challenged and he spun me around in his arms, so I was facing him, but he didn't let go, only tightened his hold that much more.

"That first day Alice, you called me a pig. Now, I'm trying not to be, but you give me shit for that too. Come on." He muttered, his lips now pressing against my ear, causing my breathing to hitch and my heart to jump into my throat. "You don't know how fucking much I want to be alone with you, but I don't trust myself to stop if you asked me to." My heart was pounding so fast now, I could have sworn I was having a heart attack. His hands caressed my back, as he waited for me to answer, eventually separating as one found its way to my hair and the other stayed on the small of my back. "Alice? Tell me to stop." Jasper urged and I tried to obey, I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me out, his hands tightened as I struggled.

"Living room." I whispered, half promising I wouldn't run away, that if he lets me go, he will able to hold me again. Half trying to escape, trying to run away, if though I'd promised I wouldn't.

He reluctantly let go and followed me from the room, sitting on the couch next to me.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, but his body told me he wasn't because in the same moment, his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me into his lap. Without thinking I wiggled again, and he erection pressed against me.

"Alice." He moaned, gripping my hips tightly, to keep them from moving. I wasn't going to give up that easily though, I tossed my leg over, straddling him again.

"Yes?" I purred seductively into his ear, as I felt his body stiffen under me.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked breathlessly as he tried to control his breathing.

"Please." I moaned as his hands quickly found their previous positions on my body, before his fingers twisted into my hair. He pulled back slightly, before crashing his lips into mine and his fingers twisted deeper in my hair, forcing me into his mouth. I bit down into his lip, causing him to moan into my mouth before his tongue found entrance to mine. He pulled away quickly though, panting for air and his dark eyes burned into mine.

"Kitten, either we take this to your room, or you're going to have to get off me." He muttered persuasively, and I watched him lick his full bottom lick, suddenly needing to feel them again.

"I'm not moving." I whispered smugly and grinded into him.

"Alice?" He furrowed his brows, and I hadn't realized how vague my answer until I saw the painful confusion on his face.

"My room." I elaborated somewhat, enough though. He slid his hands under me, and lifted us off the couch, as I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist. Jasper dropped me gently on my bed and climbed on top of me. His lips were inches from mine, when I took control.

"Shirt." I ordered and he snapped back, shocked but he obeyed and pulled his shirt off. He struggled with my shirt, ripping the buttons as he torn it open and made quick work with the clasps of my bra. My skirt was around my ankles even quicker and he forcefully thrust into me, causing me to gasp at the sensation.

"Oh god, Jasper." I screamed as he pushed deeper and deeper inside me.

"You like that baby?" he purred breathlessly as he slammed back into me, groaning out swears as he did.

With one final thrust, he moaned out my name and collapsed on me. We laid there, panting, trying to regain some control of our lungs. When the front door slammed shut, both Jasper and I jumped from our position and rushed to find our clothes. When we finally looked decent and our hair was tamed, Jasper grabbed my hand, and pulled me from the room. We sauntered into the kitchen, expecting to see Edward home from work. Instead I almost ran right into Emmett's overly large presents.

"Al." He boomed and trapped me in one of his bear hugs.

"Hey Em-bear." I chirped and struggled to get free from his massive arms. He dropped me suddenly after and nodded to Jasper.

"Sup Jas?" He chimed with a massive grin, equivalent to his size. Jas shrugged his shoulders but gave me a sly smirk.

"Wont to smoke?" Emmett cocked a suggestive eyebrow at Jasper, who looked to me for the answer. I rolled my eyes and gave him a lopsided smirk. Jasper took that as a yes and followed Emmett into the living room. Jasper sat on the couch, and I debated whether or not to sit in his lap for a brief second before I plopped down on him. He wrapped his arms around me, smiling up at me, obviously pleased with my choice. Emmett snickered as he lit the joint and passed it to Jasper. He inhaled like a professional, took three hits and passed it back to Emmett, who was seriously bloodshot by now.

"Sure you don't want a hit Ally-Cat?" Jasper mused as he tried to pass it to me. I may be a drug addict, but I never bow to peer pressure.

"Nope." I chirped as he passed it back to Emmett, "And that's four." I laughed smugly at the fact he'd wasted a question trying to get me stoned.

"Oh no fair Ally-Cat." He whined and took the joint from Emmett, took a hit and put it out.

"I never said I'd play fair." I repeated my words from earlier, which earned me a seductive smirk.

"Why Ally-Cat?" Emmett mumbled in confusion before it clicked with him. "Oh, I get it." He chuckled loudly, "That's a good one."

"Shut up Em-Bear." I mocked and shot him a glare, trying to hide the fact that every time they called me Ally-Cat it was like another jab at my heart.

"What is?" Edward mumbled from the entrance to the room. I hadn't even heard him come in, the sound must have been drowned out by Emmett's booming laughter.

"Jas's nickname for Al." Emmett chuckled as Edward's eyes fell on Jasper and I. He stared at our position and pursed his lips, before he was able to replace the disapproving expression with one of amusement.

"Okay, I'll bite, what is it?" Edward mumbled, watching my face the entire time.

"Ally-Cat." Emmett boomed, and Ed watched me wince reflexively.

"Oh." He tried to force himself to laugh with the others, but I saw the pain in his face as he did. The pain my wince had put there.

"Kitten for short." Jasper chimed, obviously noticing Ed's expression. Edward nodded and watched Jasper carefully. He cracked his beer and plopped down on the couch next to us.

"So how was your day?" I chirped and Ed shook his head in a way that said 'same old, same old.'

"Yours?" He mumbled and took a swig from his beer. I subconsciously turned to smile at Jasper before turning back to Edward.

"Good." I chimed, but Ed's attention was fixed on Jasper.

"Hey Kitten, you want to go for a walk? I still have four more questions." Jasper mumbled with a sheepish smile.

"Three technically." I muttered and stood up, sauntering from the room as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

Jasper followed me outside as we walked aimlessly down the street, hand in hand.

"So, Em-Bear?" He mused, obviously looking for something to tease Emmett about later.

"Ah yes, because he reminds me of a big teddy bear." Jasper burst out laughing at my explanation, muttering something about Emmett never living it down.

"Alright, alright. I gave you dirt on Em, now gimme my next question." I muttered, suddenly feeling bad for the constant teasing Emmett will go through.

"Okay, why did you refuse to go out with me at first?" He mumbled, pulling me into his arms and staring down at me, with adoring eyes.

"I don't normally like people." I chirped, recognizing the adoration and suddenly fearing it.

"Will you go out with me again?" There wasn't a hint of smugness in his features, only sincerity and pleading. It killed me that much more, what I had to do. I couldn't see him again. I couldn't pull him down with me and drag him into my shit.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I whispered in defeat, I couldn't see him again and that hurt me more then he'd ever know.

"Okay," he choked, trying to cover up the hurt on his face. "Then, here's my last question." He tone became a little more venomous, a little more hateful, and I feared what he would ask next. "Why do you need the money?"

There was the one question, I was hoping he'd never ask me. My heart beat slowed as I tried to force away the tears that were threatening my barriers. I tried so hard to put my game face on, to hide my pain from him but it was pointless.

"Fine. You know what, don't tell me Alice. I don't care." He spat and shoved an envelope in my open purse before turning away. I ran back to Edward's, trying to fight back the tears until I was alone. I got into the house and was able to avoid the guys. As soon as I hit my pillow though, the tears overcame me, and poured down my face. I laid there, staring at my purse.

What have I become? I used the nicest guy I'd ever met, for what? Drug money. I spent the entire night, just rethinking how utterly worthless I am. Jasper thought I was worth a thousand dollars, but he was wrong. I wasn't worth one goddamn penny of that money. I laid there, waiting for the sun to rise, as I continued to rip myself apart. Once I was sure Ed and Em were awake, I hung out in the kitchen waiting for Edward to come out for breakfast.

"Hey Ed, can you message Jasper and tell him to meet me at the diner at lunch time?" I ambushed him as soon as he walked in the room.

"Uh, yeah sure. Are you okay though Al?" He eyed me cautiously as he started typing the keys on his cell phone.

"Yeah. Fine." I mumbled and faked a smile for his benefit. All he needed was to be worrying about me while he was at work.

"Okay, well I got to go to work, Jasper said he can met at four o'clock, is that good?" I nodded and he punched at his key bored and grabbed his toast while he walked out.

The day pasted pretty quickly, quicker than I'd wanted it too. I dragged my feet to the diner, walking as slow as possible. I was coming up to one of the hardest moments of my life and I wanted to put it off as long as I could. My feet reluctantly pushed me through the double doors of the diner and my eyes landed on Jaspers. I took a deep breath and walked over to his table, "Hey." I mumbled as he stood up to pull out my chair. "Um, I can't stay."

His eyes fell and he sat back down, "Oh." was all he muttered. I pulled the envelope from my purse and tossed it on the table.

"I can't accept this. I don't deserve it and I'm sorry I wasted your time Jasper." He just stared at the big, white envelope on the table.

"You're worth every penny of it Alice." He whispered, finally looking up to me with a heart wrecking sincerity in his eyes. I had to leave now. I willed myself to walk away and as soon as I was out of sight, I ran. I stopped to catch my breath a few paces from the diner and cursed my smoker's lungs. I felt two hands on me, and I shuddered. Before I could turn to see the person's face, I was pulled back into the dark ally. As my attackers took turns colliding their fists into my face, Jasper's voice rang in my head, _Ally Cat. _

"You been avoiding us baby?" One of the men hissed and the other kicked me in the ribcage and shouted, "We want our fucking money." When his boot made contact with my face though, I wished to die, but I knew I didn't deserve that blessing. I knew I'd live, but only because dying in an ally was a blessing compared to what will probably end up happening to me. But I wished more than anything, that they'd just kill me tonight, put me out of my misery. The cold of the pavement comforted my swollen body and I watched my eyes wide open, as the steel toe boot came right into my eyes. Then everything went black, and God granted my one wish.

Images flickered in and out as it went from blackness, to images of the most amazing blonde angel, I'd ever since. It was just a blessing to look at his face, but then that was taken from me too, and everything stayed black.

Then suddenly, there was a blinding light and the blonde haired angel came into my vision. "I'm dead." I didn't even recognize my voice, the pain started to come in waves, first the tolerable wave, then it became unbearable, so I screamed.

"Sh, it's okay Kitten, I'm here." The angel whispered as his features became more visible.

"Jazzy?" I choked, looking around frantically, trying to figure out my surroundings.

"It's me Kitten, I'm right here." His features became less angelic as they became clearer, I realized he'd aged since the last time I'd seen him. I stumbled off the couch, trying to stand, but my legs gave out and I crashed into the floor.

"Alice." Jasper shouted and curled around me protectively, holding me in my arms while I cried. Edward dropped to his knees in front of Jasper and I. I held on to Jasper's shirt for dear life as I cried and screamed.

"Al, you okay honey?" Edward's face was plague with worry and he waiting for my answer, like his life depended on it.

"I'm dead." I whispered distantly and watched something snap in Ed's eyes.

"No, Al, you're here with me, you're not dead. Alice." Ed shouted but he was drowned out by a fresh batch of tears. These tears though, these ones where because my only wish hadn't be granted, and I felt every tinge of pain 10 times worst because of this. Once I'd finally calmed down, Ed called his father, whose a doctor, to come check me out.

After a few Advils and a subscription for stronger pain killers, I was finally calm enough to be talked to. Jasper went into the kitchen, to give Edward and I from some privacy.

"What happened?" I mumbled, trying to remember something, anything.

"Jasper found you in the ally and he carried you back here. You've been out for close to 15 hours." He muttered in a relieved tone. "Your wallet was open, but the only thing missing was your cash. Jasper found this on your wallet." He passed me a piece of crumpled up paper, and eyed me as I unfolded it.

_2000_

_-43_

_=1957_

I cringed. It was a receipt, they took what was in my wallet and left me with a bill. That was a new kind of cold, even for James.

"Do you know what it is?" Edward mumbled, as he tried to put pieces together.

"It's a receipt." I whispered and he shoved off the couch violently.

"Fuck Alice. I knew you have debt? But this bad?" Ed shouted before stomping into the kitchen.

J POV

"…But this bad?" Ed shouted from the other room before he stormed into the kitchen, and dropped into a chair. Rubbing his hands over his face, trying to relief some of his stress. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the envelope and my wallet. I shoved a handful of bills into it before tossing it on the table, getting Edward's attention.

"It's for Alice." He nodded and gave me the most sincere grateful smile.

"Thank you." He whispered, his eyes were watering, and I could see he cared for her as more than a brother, he loved Alice like a daughter, a sister and a best friend. I saw the look in his eyes, he was willing to do anything to protect her, even if it meant he would suffer. When Alice told me, she let Ed take her in, I finally understood what she'd meant. Edward wouldn't give up until she was safe. He was her family, even if they weren't biologically siblings, he was the one who really cared for her.

"You know I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled and turned to the door. "I'll be by tomorrow." I shut the door behind me, knowing my best friend would be able sleep tonight.

A POV

"Here." Edward stomped into my room and threw something on my bed.

"What the…" Before I could finished my sentence he slammed the door shut and I was staring down at the white envelope. The same white envelope I'd refused only yesterday. Only now, it called to me. I pulled it open and counted the bills. 1900, 2000, 2100, 2200, 2300, 2400, 2500. Two thousand and five hundred dollars. More than double from yesterday, enough to pay off my debt and get really stoned at the same time. I fell asleep debating my options, and woke up to the sound of Emmett's booming voice. I got changed quickly and made a decision about the money. I grabbed my purse, shoes and the money and headed for the kitchen. I stopped at the table and Jasper's eyes burned into mine. I tossed the envelope across the table and it hit him straight in the chest.

"I don't want your fucking charity." I shouted and slammed the door behind. I wondered back down to the river and dropped onto the bench, thinking about what my next move was. I couldn't really get a job, not even having a high school diploma or being of legal age. I don't even have a damn social security number anymore. I was stuck. I know I need Jasper's money, but I can't take it. I can't be a charity case. I've always had it so easy, everything was handed to me. I'd never had to pay up, work or beg for anything but whatever I got, usually ended up costing me more in the long run. But no, I don't need his pity, I can work something out with James. I don't need to take Jasper's hand out.

"Hey, can I sit?" A voice mumbled from behind me. I turned my attention to Jasper as he came around and sat with me.

I didn't want to speak first, but it slipped out, "What's your favorite color?" I watched his eyes light up at my question.

"Blue." I laughed a little at how confidently he answered, like his favorite color was the most concrete, sure thing in the world.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask, taking my chance now to get to know him. He shook his head, and pulled out a cigarette. After he handed me one, I was reminded of another question.

"How old are you?" I blurted out, before I realized how it sounded.

"Twenty-two." He muttered and took a drag from his cigarette. Five years difference, well, if it wasn't a deal breaker for him…wait what am I saying, I can't see him. I have no response, so I just sat there and smoked my cigarette, waiting for something to happen to break the tension.

"But I still get carded, so I'm sure I can pass for under age." Jasper chimed with a playful wink, enough to melt my intentionally icy heart.

"Jas, I can't." I whispered and slowly rose to my feet. I started walked towards the apartment, dragging my feet, even with all my will power, willing myself to look forward, I looked back. I knew I shouldn't give him that kind of false hope, but I needed one last, selfish glance at the only person, who could ever love me for me and not what I had to pretend to be.

After I got into the apartment, I locked the door behind me. I didn't want Jasper coming back and seeing me in the state I was about to put myself in. I found what was left of my coke, and finished it. I did some intense cleaning of my room to distract myself from the cocaine fuelled thoughts but it only worked for so long, then I needed to get stoned again. I made a quick decision and grabbed my cell phone.

_Hey Roe._

_I need to go see James again. _

_Meet me at the bank?_

I grabbed my keys and headed for the bank. I didn't wait for Rosalie's message back. I was going to drain the money from my account and go, with or without her. I was half way to the bank when my cell started to ring.

_Be there in 5. _

I rounded the corner to the bank and true to her word; Rose was standing there waiting for me.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Rose chimed with an accusing tone.

"James." I hissed and pushed the door open. I punched in my password and waited to see the balance of my account. A hundred dollars, that was all I had left from the savings account my grandma had set up for me years ago. Boy, if she could see me now.

"You sure you want to do this?" Rose muttered as we walked down the street, I was preparing myself to message James, but I wasn't ready. I'd never be ready to face him again.

"Give me the money and wait here Al." She ordered and I obeyed. No one, and I mean no one with any shred of sanity disobeys Rosalie Hale. She looked like a super model, but she was 100 percent streets. Rose told me to wait at the river as she met James just around the corner. It only took a few minutes and Rose was back, with a concerned look in her eyes.

"He's looking for you." She muttered almost irritated that I hadn't told her. I didn't response, instead I nodded as if this were new information.

"What do you owe him?" Roe mused as I unlocked the door to the apartment and kicked back on the couch. I took my face in my hands and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to relieve some stress.

"Two grand." Roe face fell when I said that, before anger shot across her features.

"Why the fuck didn't you say something before it got this bad Al? I would have helped you! You know that." She screamed but stopped abruptly when we heard the front door close. Emmett waltzed into the room before his eyes landed on me. He came rushing to my side; his eyes reminded me of Edward's and of Rosalie's, concerned.

"Jesus Christ. Ali are you okay? What happened? Who did this?" He mumbled question after question, not leaving me a chance to ask any of them. When he finally stopped, he stared at me, waiting for me to answer each and every question.

"I'm okay Em-Bear, it's over with. Forget about it alright?" I pleaded with him, but he shook his head.

"I swear, when I find out who did this…" He mumbled but then his attention landed on Rose, "Oh, Hi. I'm Emmett." He chirped and extended his hand to Roe.

"Hey Em-Bear." She mused with a devilish smirk, "I'm Roe."

Their awkward staring contest was broken by a loud knock at the door a few moments later. Emmett jumped up immediately and ran to the kitchen, opening the door. He returned seconds later, with Jasper trailing behind him.

"Jasper, this is," Emmett motioned to Roe, who was sitting there, wide eyed.

"Roe?" Jasper finished Em's sentence, and walked towards Rose.

"Hey fucker." Roe shouted and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. I could tell instantly Em and I were witnessing a reunion, the way they hugged so intimately told me they'd known each other for a while.

"Shit, how long's it been?" Roe chirped with a massive smile as Jasper let her go.

"Fuck, at least a good six months." He said while his face told me he was trying to work out a date.

"You dumb fuck. Since you got with Miss. Trust-Fund I haven't heard from you." Roe mused and watched Jasper sweat a little at her accusation. "You know she wouldn't approve of your previous lifestyle." Roe laughed and it suddenly clicked with me.

"Holy shit. You're that Jasper?" I thought out loud before realizing what I'd said. Jasper rubbed the back of his neck shyly and mumbled, "Yeah."

I tried to laugh it off, but secretly replaying every mention of Jasper from conversations Rose and I had before. It didn't take long before I was able to think up an excuse to have some alone time with Jasper and question him.

I took a sit on the floor of the balcony and Jasper did the same. "So, you're Roe's ex-step-brother?" I mused as he handed me a smoke and nodded. I remembered Roe telling me that she had had a brother, a long time ago. Her dad was with Jasper's mom for a few years before they'd broken up, but Jasper and Roe reminded best friends ever since. She also told me that Jasper had dropped off the map, when he started dating this really rich chick and that his mom also got remarried to some Bentley-driving prick, as she called him.

"I thought you said blow _was _you're poison?" He muttered, emphasizing the 'was' and I knew I was busted. I played it cool though, "I did."

"Don't give me that bullshit Alice. I know Roe, and I know what she does." Jasper sneered with a venomous tone.

"Yeah, I know a lot about you as well. Rich, little street kid." I hissed back, remembering Roe telling me once how much Jasper had and who he didn't have to hang out on the streets. I also remember her telling me his past, mainly though, his poison. "A little hypocritical of you Jasper, considering…" I let my voice purposely trail off so he could fill in the blanks.

"Considering what Alice? That I'm an ex-speed head? Is that it?" He retorted furiously as he gritted his teeth. "And I did I say anything about drugs? No. I just don't fucking like being lied to."

I rolled my eyes, trying to keep a tough face. I felt bad for lying to him, but I wasn't going to let him see that. I couldn't let him in. I would only end up disappointing him more.

"It's none of your business Jasper." I snarled, hoping he would get offended and walk away. Why can't he just make it simple and walk away?

"Yes, it is Alice. You asked me for money. You let me get to know you, you let me care about you and I found you beaten half to death in a fucking ally. Don't say it's none of my business, because that's total bullshit." He countered hatefully at my defensive words.

"I lied when I answered your last question, Jasper. You asked me why I refused to go out with you, well put the fucking pieces together. I didn't want you to get to know me, because I didn't want you care about me or to feel the need to protect me. Why do you think I refused to live with Edward for so fucking long? Spent nights couch surfing or sleeping on the streets, because I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to cause so much fucking trouble for everyone. This is my mess, now fuck off while I clean it up." I shouted, trying to get angry, violent, anything that would keep the inevitable tears at bay.

"Too fucking late Alice. I'm not going anywhere." He stated firmly and gave me that infamous 'try me' look.

Then suddenly I was reminded of something else Roe had said, _Miss Trust-Fund. _His girlfriend. "How do think your _girl friend_ would feel about you coming back to the streets because of me?" I mused hatefully, hoping this would be the final stab I'd have to take at him before he left.

"I'm not going anywhere." He spat and went back inside, leaving me alone with my guilty tears. When Edward got home, I was able to excuse myself to my room for some alone time. But even there, I was haunted by my choices, when I saw the envelope of cash, sitting on my dresser. I quickly mustered up enough courage to grab the money and leave my room.

"Here." I handed it to Jasper but he refused to take it. "I don't want your pity." I hissed and dropped the envelope in his lap. Seconds after I'd stormed back to my room, Ed appeared in the doorway.

"Stop being so fucking proud and take the goddamn money Alice." He spat and threw the envelope at me once more. I moved it from my bed, and dropped in on the kitchen table. I'll just leave it there until Jasper gets the hint.

Days passed and the money didn't move. I didn't take it and Jasper didn't take it. It was a full blown war now, neither of us was going to do anything with it and 2500 dollars just sat there, unused and unwanted. I found it kind of sickening that he was able to throw way that kind of money, and not miss it one bit. The money became increasingly attractive as my coke stash dwindled down to nothing. I willed myself away from it by calling Roe for a fix; she helped me with out question. We went through this for a few days, she'd get me stoned, I'd promise to pay her back, she'd laugh and tell me it was alright, we'd bicker about it, but in the end, she'd give up and agree to let me pay her back. Even though we both knew I probably never would.

Tonight though, was different. Roe gave me a dime baggy instead of getting stoned with me, and sent me home. I had a strange feeling she was up to something, but I ignored it and thanked her. I wondered down to the river to get stoned and watch the sun set. I took a bench, and a few lines; before kicking back and enjoying my high.

"Well, well, well." A voice whispered from behind me, and shivers ran down my spine. I didn't recognize the voice, not at first anyways.

"Just the person I've been looking for." James appeared in front of me, with a smirk that told me to run. My legs wouldn't move though, I was froze, scared stiff. "You owe me." He hissed as he grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my feet. "I don't like to chase you. It makes me think you're a tease." My body betrayed me, my lungs failed and I couldn't breathe, once the trembling started, I knew I couldn't hide my fear. "Are you a teasing me baby?" James purred into my ear, causing my stomach to flip, and I was overwhelmed with nausea.

"I…-I swear…I-I have your money." I stuttered, but the smirk didn't fade from his lips. His eyes were dark with desire and held a murderous tint.

"I don't want it right now." He growled and tightened his grip on my arm. I knew what was going to happen next, he was the hunter, and I was his prey. I tried to fight, but every time I so much as move, he hit me again, clutching a switchblade in his fist for a stronger impact. I knew if I screamed I would be dead. If I shouted, he wouldn't hit me with the knife but pierce it into me. So I didn't scream. I struggled though, but that only seemed to taunt him that much more. I could feel the blood pooling in my mouth and the heated tears in my eyes as he hit me again for good measure. I tried to bite him, hit him, kick him, but he held the knife and forced himself on me. I didn't want to move, but I knew I had too. When he was done with me, I knew the threat of the knife would be fulfilled and he would kill me. Momentary, he was distracted as he pulled himself off me, preparing for the kill. I took my chance and ran. My body was throbbing with pain, but I wasn't going to stop running until I was safe. Until I knew he wasn't chasing me anymore. I could have ran to Edward's, it was closer, but I wasn't thinking, I was only running. I hit the door bell once, before my body gave way, leaving me to crash to the floor and everything went black.

I flickered in a out of consciousness, one minute I was outside, the next I was inside, I didn't recognize the place, but it felt safe. Visions of a familiar face, but I couldn't remember who it was, only that I was safe now. I caught brief images of an unfamiliar being, as I faded in and out. I couldn't describe the being, only their panicked eyes. Even though I didn't know the being, I wasn't afraid, I felt safe.

My consciousness stabled and my eyes fixed on the being lingering over me. It was a woman, with long brown haired and a small smile of relief. I instantly panicked. I'd never seen her before, I didn't know her, I didn't know where I was. I searched the room for some clues, but quickly calmed myself when I found my hint. Rosalie came darting across the room, landing at my side.

"How is she?" I heard Roe mumbled in a low, rushed voice.

"She's got at least one broken rib, and I think she's going to need some stitches. We'd better take her to the hospital." The brown haired girl mumbled and shook her head.

"We can't. She doesn't have a Medicare card. They won't treat her." Roe's voice was rushed and panicked as her eyes searched the room for the answers. "Is their any other option?"

"I don't think so, unless we can find a doctor to treat her here." The brown haired girl mumbled as she if she was scanning a list of names in her head.

"Cul-len." I mumbled weakly, but it hurt to talk. Both their eyes snapped on me, but I don't think they'd heard me, so I tried to repeat myself. "Ed's…dad." I panted as I tried to keep from screaming in pain, "Doctor…-Cullen." I finally whispered breathlessly.

"Okay yeah, I know Dr. Cullen; I worked with him last year. I still have his number somewhere…" the girl mumbled as she moved around the room.

"Hi, yes. Sorry to bother you so late Carlisle, It's Bella Swan." There was a short pause before the girl started to talk again. "Yes, well I have an emergency here. She doesn't have a Medicare card, and she mentioned your son's name." I held my breath, hoping Ed's dad would remember me. It was only a week ago he'd treated me for was Edward called 'the mugging' for his father's benefit. "I think she has a broken rib and she's going to need stitches." A short pause followed, "Okay perfect. I'll have Rosalie call Edward and fill him in. See you soon." The phone made a loud clicking noise as she hung up and mumbled the details to Roe.

"Don't call…" I managed to croaked out, but I had to repeat it, because Roe came rushing to my side to listen. "Don't call…Ed," I croaked out once more, trying to force a little more power in my voice.

When I opened my eyes the blonde haired doctor was hovering over me, my mind was playing tricks on me. Not more than two seconds ago, I was staring up at Roe. I didn't understand it but I let it go.

"Yes, a few stitches should do it for the cut on her neck. We should probably take her down to the hospital and have her wrist along with her ribs x-rayed. I think she may have broken it as well." Edward's dad was talking to the other girl and Roe nodded along with them.

"Will she be allowed without her cards?" Roe asked nervously, as she gave me a reassuring look.

"I'm treating her, not the hospital. So it'll be fine." His bedside manner was amazing, he was so calm and collected as he spoke. He gave me a reassuring smile, "Alice, we're going to have to move you now. It may hurt a little, but everything is going to be okay now." I gave him a small nod and tried to sit up.

After that, I only flickered in and out. The pain was too intense for me to stay conscious, my body protectively shut down. I didn't come back until the pain was gone and I felt nothing but bliss. That was when I noticed the morphine dip in my arm and a bight light shining in my eyes.

"Alice, we have to take you to the x-ray room." Dr. Cullen said patiently, as he waiting for me to move. He helped me walk down the hall, holding me on my feet. I felt this weird tension on my neck but had no idea what it was. I don't even remember my neck hurting, any more than the rest of my body. After the x-rays he helped me back to the hospital room and sat down beside the bed.

"Okay, Alice. I'm wondering if there are any other tests I should run while we're here…" his voice trailed off as I knew he was asking about sexual related tests by the slightest blush in his cheek.

When I nodded, he gave me a saddened look and left the room. He was back moments later and explained to me the process of the rape-kit. My heart ached just at the name. When it was over, Dr. Cullen gave me another prescription for painkillers and told me Edward was waiting outside to take me home.

"Uh, does he know?" I whispered frantically as he walked me to the waiting room.

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality." He said with a small smile and left me with Ed. Edward and Rosalie were at my side in seconds, trying to hug me so it didn't hurt and asking me if I was okay. I was quiet the whole car ride. I wanted to tell Edward what happened, but I couldn't. I couldn't even say the word, let alone bare to see his face when I did. So I stayed quiet.

Roe and Bella stayed with me that night, so Ed could get some sleep. He still had to work tomorrow, and it killed me knowing he wouldn't get enough sleep because of me. Rosalie formally introduced me to Bella, she was a nurse and around Edward's age. She talked to me about cases like mine that she's had before. She told me about her father being a Police officer and if I wanted to report the incident, she would hold my hand every step of the way. I lied and said I didn't remember a thing, that it was too dark. The first thing you learn in the streets is the unspoken rule of silence and snitches are sentenced to death. I was many things, but I wasn't a snitch. Besides, I got what I deserved. I owed him two thousand dollars, and I wasn't dead. That in itself was a blessing.

I didn't sleep that night, every time I tried to close my eyes I'd see him. It was my first sleepless night that I didn't need help from the cocaine to stay awake.

When Ed finally got up, I begged him to let me stay at Roe's for a bit. I didn't want to be seen like this. Mostly though, I feared what Jasper would say. After a few minutes, Ed reluctantly gave up and made me promise to stay there. The next few days passed slowly, Edward came over everyday to check on me, and make sure I was taking my pills. I hid out there and waited for my face to heal. Roe was great to me. Once the damage could be covered with make up, she came with me around town to give out job applications. When I finally got a call back, I knew it was time to go back to Edward's.

I walked to work the next morning, spent the entire day scrubbing dishes and only made a measly 30 dollars. This continued day in and day out for a few weeks. Everyday I walked, even when it was night time. Everyone was babying me so much, I hated it. I hated people worrying about me, losing sleep over me. Sure, I mean every time I walked past an ally, my pace would quicken and my heart would pound erratically; but I would convince myself it was fine and push on.

That was until one night, I walked straight into him. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going and accidentally bumped into a man walking the opposite direction. I mumbled an apology and continued typing on my cell phone. Only when the man grasped my arm did I realize who it was.

"Felix." I whispered as if his name was a swear word. He was one of my attackers from the ally, one of James's henchmen.

"Well Hello, Alice." He smiled wickedly as he pulled me around the building. I knew this all to well now, I tried to fight him off, but he pinned me against the building. "Consider this your last warning." He spat before his eyes softened some what, "I really don't want to have to kill you Alice. So just fucking pay him already." I could tell everything he said was true. He really didn't want to be the one to kill me, but James would make him do it. I nodded and started to tremble when I saw the knife.

"James wants me to give you a permanent reminder, because you seem to be very forgetful." He hissed and gently slid the blade along my bare arm, drawing blood. His lips curled into a wicked smile as he moved the knife to my stomach, preparing to leave me with the reminder. Suddenly though, there were loud voices coming from the street and he instinctively flinched, just enough for me to get free. I pushed him, and the knife grazed my hip as I ran past him. I had an advantage this time, I was able to think. I knew the voices had scared Felix off and he wouldn't be chasing me, but I took precautious and ran to the closest house, Jasper's. I hit the door once, clutching my hip were he'd cut me. When the door flung open, I collapsed into Jasper and let him pull me inside.

"Alice, what's wrong?" He shouted, before he noticed the blood coming threw my tee shirt. It wasn't serious, just a little cut luckily. He bandaged me up and drove me back to Edward's.

Ed's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the blood, his eyes pleaded with me, but he just stormed out and slammed his bedroom door.

"Alice," Jasper begged, picking the envelope up off the table, and offering it to me again, "Please?"

I didn't move. I knew I needed to take it, but I just didn't want anyone to have to deal with my problems.

"This isn't charity Alice. Take the fucking money. I can't stand what you're doing to Edward." He spat venomously, and finally got through to me. What I was doing to Ed, wasn't fair. He was already suffering for my mistakes, even though I tried so hard to protect everyone from them.

"Will you help me?" I mumbled weakly, finally admitting defeat and reaching for the money.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Kitten." Jasper whispered and wrapped his arm over my shoulder, kissing me gently on the forehead.

* * *

I have a second part of this story in the works, well thats if anyone reads the first part. The second half would deal more with Jasper's background and his story. Review if you'd like more of this story.


End file.
